


Hello from the outside

by gleek_runner



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Lucy Fabray is a good Christian, Murder, but a wife with an unfaithful husband, okay it's not really a thriller but it is a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see a house up the hill and it makes you wonder.What is the story behind it?Why is it abandoned?Why is the sign dusty and why isn't nobody buying it?Well the answer is simple.The house was haunted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When he left them

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a short paragraph about an old wooden house up the mountains and...it grew into a fanfic...sorry

To understand the story it's essential to understand the beginning.At first the universw was created,something that really pissed off most people.

So there it was,1914 a time known to us all.World War I was raging on,the streets of London were covered in blood.You could practically smell the pain in the air.

The little boy saw his parent leaving,he screamed for him to come back.The tears were running through his eyes as he role model told him goodbye.

He didn't go to war,he was too coward.He didn't chose to stay either,he abandoned his house,wife and children.

The two brothers stayed in the cold ground,watching the grenades and the people screaming.Every hope they had was gone.

"He is nothing more than a coward"Jake,the younger of the brothers,growled"He left us"

"I know"Noah muttered"But we're gonna get through it"

And that was when he made a promise to himself,when he got married he would be a good husband.When he would have children,he would be a good father...


	2. Meeting the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah meets Lucy and Sam knows what is going on

It took Noah three years...

He and his brother had finally managed to build their house up the hill.He had erased the memory of that painfull night and all that house held within time.

As soon as it was finished he placed a red rose in front and stepped inside"Hello"he chuckled at his new house and life.

This was the beginning of his life,it all ended with a goodbye and it will start with a hello. His best mate,Samuel took him to the local pub to celebrate.Noah wouldn't lie,he had once tasted beer but,after what happened with his father,he was not fond of the drink.

Sam was about the same age as him,almost fifteen,also known as the marriage age.He had looked all over the empire but could never find a girl who would shake him up. "I'm telling you man,she's close"

"You said that the last time"the brunnete boy complained.His blonde friend always said that the _one_ was close,but she never was.

That was when Noah's eyes landed on... _her_.She was a beauty queen,only thirteen and it was known she had low self esteem,had some trouble with herself. She was truly beautiful,he never realized how she couldn't see it,her hair were blonde and long while she had hazel eyes.Her skin was pale and she was skinny.

"Puck"Sam whispered to his friend"I told you she was close"he finished his sentence and walked up to the girl. Noah watched them talking,he would probably do some of his impressions which would cause the girl to giggle.He felt the jealousy rising,along with a hate towards his best friend.

"Noah"his friend said as he put an arm around the girl's waist"meet Lucy"

The girl smiled as the boy kissed her hand"It's pleasure to meet you"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine"even her voice sounded it angelic to him.

///\\\\\///\\\\\\\

_3 years later_

///\\\\\///\\\\\\\

Lucy had a relationship with Sam,it tore Noah apart.Six months earlier they got engaged but...four days later he found a letter.

_Dear Noah,_

_I can't really explain what happened to me.I can't do this my friend,she is a nightmare dressed in a daydream.Do not come after me and do not trust her._

_Your dear friend, Sam_

For the first time Noah felt sicked at the memory of his friend.What was he talking about?Lucy was a wonderfull girl,good Christian and nature lover.She was no devil. In fact the only devil there was him,how could he abandon her like that?Who would ever hurt such a sweet girl like her?

There was a knock on the door and he went to open.He saw Lucy standing in the rain crying"L-Luc?W-what are you doing here?"

"Did I do something wrong?W-wasn't I good enough for Sam?"she cried even more,it broke his heart.

"N-no,come inside"he said as he took her hand leading her to the house"You did nothing wrong okay?He was just an idiot for not appreciating what he had"

"Noah"she whispered and hugged him"Thank you so much for everything.I think you're the only one who cares"


	3. Clear the sins(of who you became)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes...and the family looses their sanity.

She was walking through Lima's market,she was now twenty one,married with two children.Her life seemed ideal to most people....

"Lucy!"she heard her two best friends calling for her from the other side.A blonde girl hugged her tight,Katerina was two years younger than her but a wonderfull company for Lucy. She had recently been married to a guy named Artie after he first husband died from the flue.Well it wasn't the best time for health...

"Excuse me,don't I deserve a hug?"Lucy almost didn't recognised Santana,she hadn't seen the Latina girl for some months and now she was looking very _pregnant_.

"What happened to you?"

"Apparently pregnacy"the girl chuckled"Sebastian hopes it is a girl" Lucy smiled at her friend,they had been knowing each other since birth.Santana used to live some houses away from Lucy and her sister Britney.

The three girls were really attached to each other even after her sister moved to Rome with her fiánce.

"It was a pleasure seeing you my beloved friends,but I must get going.The children will be starving"

///\\\\\///\\\\\///

The house was bothing big,just a wooden construction with three rooms,a kitchen and a bathroom.It certainly didn't look like Noah's old one,maybe this was the point,not remembering his father's goodbye.

Almost two decades after that goodbye,Noah couldn't believe he had won the blonde girl of his dreams and had two amazing children with her.The older one was named Newton,quiet boy on his own world with messy blonde hair like his mother's.His younger was Elizabeth,sweet girl she seemed,one week earlier she had said her first world mum.

As the time went by,Noah felt drown to everything.No matter what his wife tried to do in order to please him,he was repulsed by her every move.It didn't make any sense,and no one would believe it if you told them,the caring woman would stay everyday inside cooking,cleaning and as a religious person...praying like her mother had raised her.

He,on the other hand,would visit every night the local pub for a whiskey that soon turned to three to five.Alchocol had become his only happiness,the person he never wanted to be,his father was now growing inside him.

The _kind_ of entertaiment he could not find at home,he would reach for at other places,other women. At the end of the day,every kiss he planted in his wife's cheek,it would cause her to smell the female perfume muxed with burboun's and scotch's smell,it only made her want to puke. She made it clear to him,her voice sharp and full of venom"If you cheat on me one more time"

The man chuckled at the woman's threat,he found adorable how stupid and naive she was.He was the man and she was nothing more than a toy to keep him busy. So he casually went back to his house up to the woods,only to find a hot bowl of soup waiting for hin.She gave him a peck on the lips and a warm smile along with an apology for her behavior as he sat down.To be honest he felt kind of guilty at the time,not too much but still a bit.

He heard some noise coming from behind him,poor man didn't know how fast she did it.She had reached for the shotgun up from the wall and shot two warning shots into his head. Their two children stared in shock but as soon as their mother saw them,they ran back to their rooms,Newt locked the door behind.Lucy had gone mad,she was tired of being cast aside,sticks and stones had broken her bones and the scars would always linger.

Newt remember that his father kept a small gun under his pillow,in case something happened,he took the hand of his sister and cried"I promise I won't let her hurt you"

The two kids sobbed as he pulled the trigger and shot his sister...then himself.

_Die by choice and not be plan_

The blonde woman fell to the ground,her husband's blood was still in her hands and now so it was her children's.She took the Bible from her desk,went through the pages until she found what she was looking for...

_**Act 2:38** _

**_And Peter said to them"Repent and be baptized every one of you in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins,and you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit"_ **

She filled the bathtub with water,she believed that was the way to become pure again and open the gates of Heaven.She put her head under the water,her lungs started to give up,meanwhile a match was setting the house on fire.She never came out...but little did anyone know...she would get her revenge


	4. Forgiving and forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

July 23th,2007

The house up to the woods could never be bought.People would come but they would always go.That was until a tall man named Finn Hudson decided he had to buy the property.

He was a married man and a family guy,the concern spirit of Lucy still lingered there,yet she hoped that her spirit would finally be calmed down.

As far as she was concerned,all the ex residents were sinners.Take for example,Blaine Anderson,when he bought the house Lucy was sure he would move in with a family or something,not with a man.

Then of course there was Lauren,the woman was,how do I put this politely,she was a whore.Each day with a different man,most shocking was that she weighted more than nine barrels of beer.

Most recent was a sweet young couple,they weren't married which really bothered her,but their love for each other was filling the blank.

It was the first couple she liked,sure she liked Blaine and his friend Kurt,but they were different,they were angels. Of course she could see that the girl was fragile,the boy had caught her many times trying to take out the food she had eaten.

Lucy watched him comforting her and she could feel the love.Her spirit was to be setted free. Until a horrible event occured...

One day her inside didn't last,she hadn't eaten for days,everytime her then fiánce would bring her something she would throw it on the kitchen sink.

After he tragic death,he would go visit her deathstone _Marley Rose 1971-1995,_ daughter,girlfriend and a friend.He soon after decided to go find her...

Now,that Finn guy seemed able to be trust.He came some days later with his wife,a short brunnete woman named Rachel. For the first time Lucy smiled at the couple,they seemed nice.She soon learned a lot about them,like Finn was a Veteran and Rachel wanted to become a Broadway star-though Lucy didn't know what it meant-and they truly loved each other.Especially the brunnete girl was a joy for Lucy,she would see her practising her voice all the time and couldn't take her eyes off her.

One day she woke up by the sound of the bursting door.She saw the man making it out with a woman,it was really odd since from what she had heard,Rachel was to come home tomorrow.

She really didn't want to see the couple doing it,it was kind of disgusting for her.She flew above them and finally noticed...it wasn't Rachel.No it was a random skunk.

She felt like crying,h-how could this be happening to her?The perfect couple,the people that house deserved,was once again ruined.

The next day she didn't dare to go inside,she stayed in the garden looking back at where a rose was planted.Now there was nothing there than a gardenia,planted by Rachel.

Why did men do that?Why did they break a poor woman'd heart everytime?

"Hey are you okay?"she felt a hand over her shoulder and immediately jump.She hadn't been touched since she died.

"Easy there"the woman replied"I just saw you crying and you seem sad"she was still caring her small pink suitcase like when she left.

"I'm Rachel.What's your name?" She didn't know what to say,what would anyone say?Hello I'm a ghost "Q-Quinn"

"Why are you crying,Quinn?"

"My husband cheated on me" Well that wasn't a complete lie

"Oh poor you"she told her"Do you want to come inside?I mean I don't usually say that to people I don't know but you seem nice"

"I can't actually,but you'll be fine"Quinn smiled at the puzzled girl"He isn't worth it,Rach"

She finished her sentence and started walking"Where are you going?"

The blonde didn't answer,she stopped and faced her but soon she disappeared. Rachel broke up with Finn soon after,she did became a Broadway star...and she did saw Quinn again,it was at the age of 85 when she went to the portals of Heaven.The blonde was still the same,Quinn smiled"Hello from the other side"

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Quinn doesn't say she loves Rachel it is implied.Hey,I made this story as an english homework and well...


End file.
